Droga do Ellander
by NadiaG
Summary: Dennis Cranmer. Łatka


**Od autorki** : tekst napisany na akcję gwiazdkową na Forum Mirriel.

* * *

– Hej, straż! – wrzasnął Falwick, wstając. – Brać go!

– Stać! Na miejsca! – charknął Dennis Cranmer, dotykając topora. Żołdacy zamarli.

– Nie, hrabio — powiedział wolno krasnolud. – Ja zawsze wykonuję rozkazy co do joty. Wiedźmin nie dotknął rycerza Taillesa. Szczeniak uderzył się o własne żelazo. Jego pech.

A. Sapkowski, _Ostatnie życzenie_

* * *

Dennis Cranmer nie miał szczęścia do pracodawców. Chociaż niektórzy powiedzieliby, że to pracodawcy nie mieli szczęścia do niego. Jeszcze inni z pewnością skwitowaliby oba stwierdzenia teatralnym banałem: nikt na tym gównianym świecie nie ma szczęścia, po prostu jedni mają większego pecha od innych. Sam Dennis prawdopodobnie kazałby im wszystkim zawrzeć gęby.

* * *

Pierwszy był Siemko, karczmarz we wsi Toporne.

Dennis jako siedemnastoletni podrostek dotarł do karczmy w środku zimy, zmarznięty, głodny i pełen chłodnej determinacji, by przeżyć. Jak nie dla siebie, to na złość temu chujowi Dorgundowi.

Gdy karczmarz zorientował się, że Dennis nie ma pieniędzy, od razu kazał swojemu pomocnikowi – młodzieńcowi z bliznami po ospie – wyrzucić krasnoluda za drzwi. Po paru sekundach zmienił zdanie i za drzwiami na mrozie wylądował sam chłopak. W cienkiej koszuli i znoszonych spodniach.

A nuż nieludź nie będzie obmacywał mu córki.

Karczmarz Siemko był chciwym sukinsynem, którego jedynym celem było zbicie majątku. Niestety przeszkadzały mu w tym wrodzona tępota i niegospodarność.

Kariera Dennisa jako pomocnika karczmarza zakończyła się stosunkowo szybko, choć i tak trwała dłużej, niż podejrzewał. Zbliżało się Birke, równonoc wiosenna. Do karczmy przybył goniec z wiadomością, że za dwa, najdalej trzy dni karczma będzie pękać w szwach od żołdaków wracających z polowania na Kurzaków, bandytów, którzy od dawna terroryzowali okolice na południowy wschód od Carreras. Będą świętować wygraną. Roboty było tyle, że nawet sam karczmarz i jego równie leniwa żona zakasali rękawy.

Po czterech dniach do karczmy przybył staruszek z umierającą wnuczką na rękach. Potrzebowali pomocy i jedzenia. Ledwie wydostali się z wioski, na którą napadła jedna z band Kurzaków.

Okazało się, że oddział Carreras nie doliczył się wszystkich bandytów.

Jedzenia było w bród, ale Siemko i tak kazał Dennisowi wyrzucić staruszka i dziewczynkę. Dennis zignorował to polecenie – podał niedobitkom pół ciężkiego bochna chleba, gulasz ze świniny i ćwiartkę sera żółtego. Karczmarz próbował powstrzymać go siłą, ale cóż, Dennis może i był jeszcze dzieciakiem, ale krzepy mu nie brakowało. Karczmarz z pianą na ustach krzyknął, że go zwalnia, że ma się natychmiast wynosić.

Dennis uznał, że podanie potrzebującym jedzenia, które i tak by się zmarnowało, to za słaby powód do zwolnienia, więc wybił Siemce przednią górną jedynkę, po czym ruszył do Carreras.

* * *

Jak można było się spodziewać, w Carreras odbywały się gorączkowe pobory do garnizonu. Po rozbiciu oddziału patrolowego przez Kurzaków pojawiło się sporo wakatów.

Dennis przypuszczał, że nie będzie miał większych problemów z dostaniem się do garnizonu, zwłaszcza w takiej sytuacji, ale nie myślał, że będzie to aż tak proste.

Napis na drzwiach budki zbitej na szybko ze starych, zajeżdżających próchnem desek głosił:

 **A czy TY dołonczyłeś już do Strarzy Carreras?**

Zapewniamy:

prace pełnom wrażeń

rzołd

wyrzywienie

noclek

Dwie ostatnie pozycje wyraźnie zostały dopisane później. Widać byli zdesperowani. Ale Dennis nie mógł narzekać – było mu to absolutnie na rękę. Zamaszystym ruchem otworzył drzwi i wszedł do budki. W środku stał prosty stół i krzesło, a na krześle siedział brodaty mężczyzna postury tak słusznej, że Dennis był szczerze zdumiony faktem, że krzesło nie rozpadło się jeszcze pod tą słusznością.

Brodacz kaszlnął, skrzywił się i zmierzył Dennisa uważnym spojrzeniem. Po chwili sięgnął po formularz i pióro.

– Nazywa się?

– Cranmer.

Mężczyzna zapisał.

– Nazwisko ma?

– Cranmer to nazwisko. Dennis Cranmer.

Brodacz popatrzył na krasnoluda pochmurnie, skreślił coś i zapisał jeszcze raz.

– Broń własną ma?

– Ma – odpowiedział krasnolud, kładąc dłoń na swoim toporze, jedynej pamiątce po ojcu, którego nawet nie pamiętał.

– Zbroję ma?

– Zostawiłem w drugim płaszczu.

Brodacz jeszcze bardziej się skrzywił, po czym spojrzał na ubranie krasnoluda i jego dobytek – płócienne spodnie, koszulę, wełnianą kamizelkę, skórzane buty oraz tobołek wielkości małej główki kapusty. No i topór.

– Czyli że nie ma.

– Czyli że nie ma – potwierdził Dennis.

– Gdzie mieszka?

– Miałem nadzieję, że pan mi to powie.

Za tę odpowiedź krasnolud został obdarowany bardzo niechętnym spojrzeniem.

– Pełne wyżywienie chce pewnie.

– Pewnie chce.

Brodacz pisał jeszcze przez chwilę, w końcu obsypał formularz piaskiem, strzepnął i wręczył Dennisowi.

– Idzie przez bramę i na prawo, dalej pokierują.

Kiedy krasnolud wyszedł przed budkę i spojrzał na formularz, dowiedział się, że ma na imię „Denis" i nosi „topur". Wywnioskował z tego, że brodacz był prawdopodobnie autorem wywieszonego na zewnątrz ogłoszenia.

* * *

– Cranmer.

Komnata Rolnada, komendanta carreraskiej straży, była przestronna i dobrze oświetlona – znajdowała się na rogu budynku komendy głównej Carreras, więc była wyposażona w dwa sporej wielkości okna wychodzące na południe i wschód. Rolnad, pierworodny syn Gervarda, najbogatszego kupca w Carreras, lubił przesadny przepych i zgodnie z tym urządził pomieszczenie tak, że Dennisowi chciało się rzygać za każdym razem, kiedy tu przychodził.

– Melduję się, komendancie.

Rolnad wpatrywał się w niego leniwie. Doskonale wiedział, że Dennis w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni, jak i każdy inny żołnierz z jego oddziału, spał łącznie może kilka godzin, urwanych tu czy tam między kolejnymi starciami z Kurzakami. Oprócz tego miał wybitych kilka palców, złamane trzy żebra i liczne rany – niby niezagrażające życiu, ale bolesne i nieopatrzone.

– Cranmer – podjął ponownie Rolnad – powiedz mi: jaki dostałeś rozkaz?

– Nie marnować życia żołnierzy z mojego oddziału. – Dennis wiedział, że przeciąga strunę, ale był zbyt zmęczony, żeby teraz tańczyć wokół sedna sprawy.

– Bynajmniej. – Rolnad zmrużył oczy. – Dostałeś rozkaz, by rozbić bandę Denericka za wszelką cenę.

– Nie miałem najmniejszych szans rozbić bandy Denericka – odparł sucho krasnolud. – Nie, kiedy połączony był z dwoma innymi bandami. Nasi informatorzy zawiedli. Ledwie udało mi się przyprowadzić z powrotem połowę ludzi.

Komendant prychnął teatralnie.

– Może powinienem ci podziękować?

Byłoby miło, pomyślał Dennis.

– Jak powiedziałem – zaczął krasnolud – rozkaz, by rozbić bandę Denericka, był absolutnie niewykonalny w danej sytuacji, starałem się więc spełnić swój podstawowy obowiązek. Obowiązek wobec moich ludzi.

Rolnad uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

– Cranmer, widzę, że nie rozumiesz. Twoim podstawowym obowiązkiem jest wykonywanie rozkazów. Twoim obowiązkiem nie jest ocena ich wykonalności. Mało tego…

– Rozkaz opierał się na założeniu, że Denerick siedzi pod Feles sam – przerwał mu Dennis. Zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie i czuł, że nie może już wytrzymać na nogach. – Nie było w nim mowy o rozbijaniu dodatkowych dwóch…

– Cranmer, kurwa mać! – Rolnad z hukiem uderzył dłonią w stół. – Po pierwsze, nie przerywaj mi. Po drugie, chuj mnie obchodzą dwie inne bandy. Denerick może nie jest przywódcą Kurzaków, ale jest ich mózgiem, zabicie go było warte życia każdego śmierdzącego piwskiem żołnierza z twojego oddziału!

Dennis popatrzył twardo na komendanta. Po raz któryś przeszło mu przez głowę, że wie, czyją winą był pogrom trzech oddziałów Carreras tuż przed tym, jak się zaciągnął.

– Zabicie Denericka było niemożliwe. Umarłby każdy śmierdzący piwskiem żołnierz z mojego oddziału, a Denerick nadal by żył.

– Koniec tego! – Ronald podniósł się gwałtownie. – Laska. – Dennis bez zwłoki wyciągnął zza pasa laskę sierżanta i położył na stole. Pracował na nią ponad dziesięć lat, miał ją zaledwie kilka miesięcy, ale teraz nawet nie było mu jej żal. Chciał już tylko spać. – Spieprzaj stąd i przyślij mi tu Kvaza.

Krasnolud skłonił się sztywno i ledwo zdusił jęk, kiedy poczuł złamane żebra, po czym wyszedł.

* * *

Zmierzchało. Karczma „Pod Lisem Przecherą" była zadziwiająco pusta jak na tę godzinę, co było zdecydowanie miłym zaskoczeniem. Dennis wraz z kilkoma żołnierzami siedział przy ich ulubionym stole we wnęce, która w normalny dzień, kiedy oberża pękała w szwach, dawała chociaż tę odrobinę przestrzeni i prywatności.

Ich stół zastawiony był różnego rodzaju specjałami oraz dzbanami wina i piwa. Dzisiaj wypłacili im żołd.

– Wyborny ten półgęsek! – powiedział entuzjastycznie Andrzej Babicz, z lubością wgryzając się w ciemne mięsiwo.

– Mówisz? – Dennis podniósł się i odkroił sobie spory kawałek wędliny, po czym spróbował. – Faktycznie, przedni! – zdziwił się. „Pod Lisem Przecherą" słynęło ze swojej kuchni i ciemnego ale, lecz wędzone potrawy do tej pory nie były tu specjalnością (a konkretniej – były paskudne).

– Cranmer, podaj piwo – rzekł Gniewko i beknął tak głośno, że siedzący obok niego Heles aż podskoczył.

Dennis skrzywił się wewnętrznie, ale zrobił, o co go „proszono". Gniewko dostał awans na sierżanta dzięki degradacji krasnoluda. Dennis nie miał do niego, oczywiście, pretensji, jednak nie dało się nie zauważyć, że odrobina władzy uderzyła Gniewkowi do głowy – z sympatycznego, choć nieco niemrawego faceta zmienił się w wywyższającego się i niezmiennie niemrawego faceta. Chociaż trzeba było przyznać, że rozkazy wypełniał śpiewająco. I udawał, że nie zauważa, że były sierżant nadal ma większy posłuch wśród żołnierzy.

Nagle z podwórza przed karczmą dobiegł ich odgłos tętentu kopyt. Wielu. Na ucho Dennisa – dziesięć, może dwanaście koni. Żołnierze popatrzyli po sobie. Niby nic dziwnego, że duża grupa ludzi zajeżdża pod karczmę, ale nawyk kazał im wzmóc czujność. Chwilę później usłyszeli dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i kroki zbrojnych. Krasnolud odchylił się do tyłu, ale i tak nic nie widział zza ściany wnęki, więc wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji i nasłuchiwał.

– Panowie zabłądzili? – rozległ się niski, przebrzmiewający sarkazmem kobiecy głos.

– Wstawaj, idziesz z nami – odpowiedział jej chrypliwy męski głos.

– Może jeszcze pyrki do tego?

– A i owszem. Czemu nie.

– Nie boisz się aby, że jeszcze bardziej upodobnisz się do świniaka?

– Nie bardzo. A teraz chodź albo cię zaciągniemy. Mnie tam wszystko jedno, czy po dobroci czy siłą. Może nawet wolę siłą.

Dennis spojrzał wyczekująco na Gniewka, ale ten siedział ze spuszczoną głową i wpatrywał się w swój talerz. Potoczył więc spojrzeniem po swoich byłych podkomendnych. Wpatrywali się w niego. Czekali.

– Jak widzisz, nie jestem sama.

– Jak widzisz, ja też nie jestem sam. Powiedziałbym nawet, że tobie dużo bliżej do bycia samej niż mnie. Panowie, wyglądacie mi na ludzi rozsądnych. Biorąc pod uwagę naszą przewagę liczebną, można spokojnie powiedzieć, że nie macie szans. – Po tych słowach nastało kilkanaście sekund ciszy, w końcu ten sam męski głos kontynuował. – Wasz błąd. Brać…

– Hola, hola! – krzyknął Dennis, podnosząc się z ławy. Kilkoma ruchami prawej ręki polecił żołnierzom wstać, ale nie ruszać się z wnęki, sam zaś wyszedł na spotkanie zbrojnym.

W centralnej części sali stało dwunastu ludzi. Większość w kolczugach, jeden, wyglądający na przywódcę, w pełnej zbroi płytowej. Dennis rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na stół, przy którym zatrzymali się mężczyźni. Siedziała przy nim kobieta w średnim wieku – bogato odziana, o egzotycznej urodzie – dwóch elfów i jeden niziołek. Niziołek trzymał dłoń na pękatym woreczku. Dennis mógł się założyć, że trzymał w nim kramgle – metalowe kulki z kolcami, ostatnio bardzo modne wśród niziołków, którzy – jak wiadomo – byli mistrzami w rzucaniu wszelkimi przedmiotami.

– Wracaj do stołu, krasnalu, nie twoja sprawa – powiedział ten w płytowej zbroi chrypliwym głosem.

– Niestety moja – odparł krasnolud spokojnie. – Dzisiaj nie jest twój szczęśliwy dzień, trafiłeś na….

– …straż Carreras – dokończył za niego Gniewko, wychodząc z wnęki i stając przed Dennisem. Próbował zachować twarz w obliczu nieuchronnego konfliktu. – Spróbuj chociaż wyjąć miecz z pochwy, a…

– NA NICH! – krzyknął Chrapliwy Głos, nie czekając aż Gniewko dokończy.

Topór Dennisa błyskawicznie wyskoczył zza pasa i ułamek sekundy później znalazł się w ramieniu nacierającego na niego zbrojnego. Krasnolud wyszarpnął broń, uniknął ataku następnego przeciwnika i korzystając z tego, że tamten w trakcie wyprowadzania ciosu za bardzo się odsłonił, pchnął go sztyletem pod żebra. Kątem oka zarejestrował padającego Helesa, ale nie miał czasu sprawdzić, czy żyje, bo oto Chrapliwy Głos zamachnął się na niego potężnym mieczem dwuręcznym. Na szczęście nie miał zbytniego doświadczenia w walce z krasnoludami, celował zbyt wysoko. Dennis bez trudu uniknął ciosu i uskoczył w lewo, skąd próbował wyprowadzić atak, ale Chrapliwy Głos zdążył go zablokować. Żelazo szczęknęło nieprzyjemnie. Krasnolud rzucił się w prawo. Przez chwilę widział odsłonięty bok przeciwnika, ale niestety sztylet został między trzecim a czwartym żebrem Niskiego, a nie zdążyłby zaatakować toporem. Ledwo udało mu się nim zasłonić, kiedy nadszedł kolejny cios Chrapliwego Głosu. Jakimś cudem Dennisowi udało się ustawić ostrze topora tak, że wielki miecz ześlizgnął pod niefortunnym dla przeciwnika kątem. Chrapliwy Głos stracił równowagę.

I już jej nie odzyskał.

Po upadku dowódcy opór zbrojnych osłabł i w końcu się poddali.

Dennis otarł krwawy pot z czoła i opadł na ławę, dysząc ciężko. Chrapliwy Głos, chociaż popełnił poważny błąd na początku, okazał się trudnym przeciwnikiem. Silnym.

– Dziękuję za pomoc.

Krasnolud podniósł spojrzenie na kobietę stojącą przed nim. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Gniewko znalazł się tuż obok.

– To nasz obowiązek, pani…

– Nina Voltrez – odpowiedziała tamta nieco zdziwionym głosem.

– Sierżant Gniewko. Wysłałem Cranmera, by się rozeznał w sytuacji – skłamał pokracznie.

– Rozumiem. Dziękuję, sierżancie – rzekła i skinęła lekko głową. – I dziękuję, panie Cranmer.

* * *

Nina Voltrez okazała się hrabiną. Dobrze sytuowaną hrabiną, której Dennis niezwykle przypadł do gustu, więc zaproponowała mu posadę ochroniarza. Z początku nie był pewien, czy się zgodzić – niezbyt dobrze czuł się w formalnych, oficjalnych sytuacjach, a służba u hrabiny na pewno było takich pełna, ale wysokość miesięcznej płacy skutecznie go przekonała.

W ciągu kilku miesięcy zdążył dojść do wniosku, że trudno o lepszą pracodawczynię. Była inteligentna, rozsądna i sprawiedliwa. Polubił nawet jej specyficzne, sarkastyczne poczucie humoru. Naprawdę, wydawała się pracodawczynią idealną.

Dopóki nie wydało się, że gustuje w młodych chłopcach. Bardzo młodych chłopcach.

Dennis nie poprzestał na rzuceniu posady. O tendencjach hrabiny opowiedział na posterunku straży. Strażnicy, których nawet nie znał, podziękowali mu uprzejmie za zgłoszenie i obiecali poczynić odpowiednie kroki.

Minął miesiąc od tego zajścia. Hrabina żyła jak dawniej, komendant Rolnad niespodziewanie dostał spadek po nieznanym wcześniej dalekim krewnym, a Dennisa odprawiali z kwitkiem z każdego miejsca, w którym próbował znaleźć pracę.

Dlatego wyruszył do Ellander.

* * *

W Świątyni Melitele dowiedział się, że kapitan straży diuka Ellander, Herewarda, poszukuje nowych gwardzistów. Dowiedział się także, że diuk lubi być nazywany księciem, chociaż w jego żyłach nie płynie królewska krew.

Kiedy dotarł do zamku, został skierowany na dziedziniec. Tam odbywały się walki, które miały zadecydować o tym, kto zasługuje na miano gwardzisty księcia Herewarda. Kandydatów było sporo.

Dennis stanął z boku i przyglądał się walkom, czekając na swoją kolej. Po chwili podszedł do niego wysoki mężczyzna na oko lat około czterdziestu. Miał na sobie wysłużoną zbroję łuskową.

– Kiedy twoja kolej? – zagaił krasnolud.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, po czym uśmiechnął się.

– Ja już byłem.

– I jak ci poszło?

– Myślę, że nie najgorzej.

Dennis zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym wyciągnął prawą dłoń.

– Dennis Cranmer.

Mężczyzna podał mu rękę. Miał silny, pewny uścisk.

– Tylis Fraighberg.

Przez chwilę przyglądali się w milczeniu walce postawnego gwardzisty z jednym z kandydatów.

– Za nisko trzyma miecz, stawiam, że misio zaraz go rozbroi – ocenił Dennis.

Chwilę później broń kandydata poszybowała w powietrzu i opadła kilka metrów od miejsca, w którym stali.

– Dobre oko – powiedział Tylis, z uznaniem kiwając głową. – A co tak ogólnie myślisz o zamku i straży?

Dennis chrząknął.

– Nie jest źle, ale mogłoby być lepiej. Ktokolwiek jest tu dowódcą, widać nie ma wiele doświadczenia oblężniczego.

– Co masz na myśli?

Krasnolud podniósł rękę i wskazał nią wschodnią część murów.

– Widzisz tamte posterunki? – Gdy Tylis kiwnął głową, Dennis kontynuował. – Są ustawione na wschód, ale nie mają żadnych zadaszeń. Jeśli ewentualny wróg zbliżałby się z tamtej strony, w odpowiednim czasie mógłby wykorzystać to, że słońce oślepia strażników. Ja to wiem, a w oblężeniu uczestniczyłem jako ledwie podrostek.

– Rzeczywiście. Coś jeszcze zauważyłeś? – zaciekawił się nowy kompan krasnoluda.

– Przy zachodniej bramie nie potrzeba sześciu gwardzistów, z powodzeniem starczyłoby czterech.

– Prawda – zgodził się Tylis. – Ale nie sądzisz, że to rozsądne, by od strony miasta dać trochę więcej gwardzistów na pokaz?

Dennis skrzywił się.

– To zależy – zaczął. – Jeśli diuk, o, _przepraszam_ , książę – krasnolud mrugnął do mężczyzny, który uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi – ma nadmiar funduszy i w innych, bardziej zagrożonych miejscach, jest odpowiednia ilość ludzi, to można i tak. Jeśli nie, to nie jest to mimo wszystko zbyt rozsądne.

Tylis otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie przyszła kolej Dennisa, by stoczyć walkę z osiłkowatym gwardzistą, więc krasnolud zręcznie wyciągnął topór zza pasa, zakręcił nim bez wysiłku kilka razy i ruszył na środek dziedzińca.

– Powodzenia – usłyszał jeszcze za sobą.

* * *

Dennis nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że przeszedł próbę walki – nie tylko rozbroił osiłka, ale też przy okazji wybił mu bark, więc inny gwardzista musiał go zmienić. Po walce wśród tłumu kandydatów nie mógł znaleźć Tylisa, chociaż szukał dosyć uważnie. Ujrzał go dopiero po tym, jak ostatni kandydat został pokonany w ciągu kilku sekund.

Tylis wyszedł na środek dziedzińca i odchrząknął.

– Nazywam się Tylis Fraughberg i jestem kapitanem straży księcia Herewarda. – Dennisowi opadła szczęka. – Bez zbędnych opóźnień przejdę do wyników. Do naszych gwardzistów dołączą Jennis, Trawian Chwadko, Chrystian Paller, Ziemko i Dennis Cranmer. Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie i gratuluję moim nowym podkomendnym. – Wzrok kapitana padł na Dennisa. Krasnolud natychmiast przypomniał sobie, jak wcześniej krytykował dowódcę. Wytykał mu błędy. I jak podśmiewał się z tego, że diuk każe się zwać księciem.

Będę miał tu kompletnie przerąbane, pomyślał. Znowu.

* * *

Mylił się.

Dwa lata później Tylis Fraughberg mianował go sierżantem, siedem lat później – chorążym, dwanaście lat później, gdy Fraughberg odszedł iście po żołniersku – ze strzałą wbitą w potylicę – Dennis został kapitanem straży zamku w Ellander.

A dwadzieścia trzy lata później Dennis spotkał pewnego wiedźmina.


End file.
